


Bring It On

by Missy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Little Amy Santiago is so ready for her first day of kindergarten!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwrites/gifts).



It’s possible that being the youngest one in her family – the only girl – was actually what was propelling and pushing her so hard to achieve and grow. Not that Amy was about to complain about the fact that she was finally old enough to join her brothers in the vaunted halls of PS12. 

She came with a backpack loaded with markers and crayons, all carefully organized and coded. Surely someone would want to share with her just once. Maybe they might even like her favorite My Little Pony.

Amy was so ready for it to begin. Bring it on, kindergarten!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Yuletide! Hope you enjoy this little drabble!


End file.
